


Soмeтнιng Wιcĸed

by Cardinal_Blue



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardinal_Blue/pseuds/Cardinal_Blue
Summary: When one talks about the one they are infatuated with, you would expect them to say nice things. Telling you of all the good things they had done to make the persons life better. Things that would melt your heart and make you wish your significant other was just a tad bit.... more romantic.Unless you're Dipper Pines.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 4
Kudos: 183





	Soмeтнιng Wιcĸed

When one talks about the one they are infatuated with, you would expect them to say nice things. Telling you of all the good things they had done to make the persons life better. Things that would melt your heart and make you wish your significant other was just a tad bit.... more romantic.  
Unless you're Dipper Pines.   
After being tormented for a whole summer by an evil dream demon triangle, you would think that the boy would absolutely want nothing to do with a vile thing like that ever again. From trying to steal secrets from his great-uncles mind- to using his body to try and get what he wanted- and to straight up causing Weirdmageddon. There was no way that a demon like that could ever be more than a nuisance to him.  
Right?  
Yet, every summer the male came back, slowly growing into a rather charming- albeit dorky- young man. Visiting the statue of the demon that caused him many sleepless nights. Talking to the stone as if it would talk back.   
"Mabel went through an Gothic phase this year. I think it had to do with some guy she was trying to get the attention of." The brunet says, back against the back of the 'grave'stone. "I had to stop her before she went and actually got her lip pierced. Luckily, she found those fake magnetic ones, so, that was a crisis averted." The boy laughs, before it died down against the silence that echoed back. Sighing, he looked up at the sky, seeing the way it was starting to darken. Had he really stayed that late after all? Mabel would probably be looking for him soon. "I'm not sure what you've done to me... But I seriously can't forget you. Be it for better or worse. Mostly worse... But still- there's something I can't quite let go of yet." The male admits, pushing himself off the ground and walking around to the front of the statue now. "Every time I start thinking about you- I want to get mad, I want to straight up punch you. But..." He trails off and sinks to his knees to look into the stone eye of the statue. "I also really want you to come back. Maybe I'm some kind of masochist. Huh, you'd probably have liked that about me." A laugh left the Pines boy's lips. 

"DIPPER! It's LAAAATE~" The sing song voice of his sister called from somewhere in the forest. "Shit. Well, I'll come by tomorrow I guess." Pulling his hat off, he placed it on the hand of the statue before chuckling and dashing off. "Yeah yeah! Keep your sparkly bra on, Mabs! I'm coming!" He teases, his laugh trailing after him as he got further and further away from the statue.   
  


* * *

The moonlit still flooded in through the window up in the attic of the Shack. Leaving the room in a nice glow that kept Dipper awake for far longer than he should likely be up. The poor guy had been up for the past four hours, scribbling down ideas and scenarios of a ghost hunting show he had been working on since his second year of high school.   
Eventually, the male looks up from his work toward the red illuminated numbers on the clock on his bedside table. "Three twenty-seven..." He sighs lightly, trying to keep his voice down as not to wake Mabel. Shutting the notepad he had, he set it aside, stretching and yawning. "I should really sleep..." The man mumbles, slumping against his pillows, eyes closing briefly- only to quickly snap open again when he swore he saw- nah. He shakes his head and slowly closes his eyes again.   
"So you don't sleep in the nude?" A voice asks, forcing Dipper to almost scream as he jolted upward out of his bed. A hand placed over his mouth, one single yellow eye staring back at him. If it wasn't for the fact he could feel his heart beating ten times faster than normal or healthy, Dipper would have swore he was dead. "Hey, Pine Tree~" The voice continues, a smile splitting across it's face. "I'm going to remove my hand...You wouldn't wanna wake Mabel, right?" Bill says, slowly pulling his hand away, only to have Dipper bite it. Though, it didn't seem to do much to the demon as he simply tilted his hat back with a cocky grin. "Ha, so you're a masochist AND a sadist? You're right~ I do like~" Cipher purrs, making Dipper quickly let go and scramble back onto his bed, back pressed against the wall.   
"Impossible. You're dead- we erased you!" Dipper whisper hisses as the demon makes himself quite at home on the bed. "Yes, well, as it would seem, you forgot to erase me from your own mind, Pine Tree." Bill inspected his gloved fingernails, as if they were dirty. Dipper frowned and shook his head. "That doesn't even make sense." He says, keeping a safe distance. "Oh it doesn't?" Bill suddenly was very close for comfort, grinning like the maniac he is. "I beg to differ. See it makes perfect sense to me."   
"But you're insane."  
Bill tapped his forehead and chuckled. "See? That's why I like you Pine Tree, you catch on really fast." Pulling away, he fixed his bow tie. "Maybe it was by sheer willpower- but I believe it was you that kind of- 'woke' me in a way." Popping the bow, he then leans back, wrapping an arm around the panicking male. "Now, I think we both know why I am here. After all, I'm not real~" Bill says, spreading his gloved fingers out in a jazz hand fashion.   
This seemed to confuse the male a bit more. "Huh...?"   
"Easy there, kid, don't wanna overwork those gears in your head. I can smell the smoke." Bill laughs, swatting at the smoke now coming from Dipper's ears. Now red faced, Dipper quickly covered his ears and huffed. "Don't think on it too hard. I'm just here to help you fix a little- heh...problem." Bill smirks, placing a hand on Dippers' thigh. Jerking back, Dipper shook his head furiously. "What are you getting at?! I'm not making a deal with you! Get lost!" He demands, loudly.   
Over in the other bed, Mabel tosses in her sleep, making both men stop in their tracks. "Oh my, are you trying to wake her? She wouldn't want to see you like this." And with that, Bill grabbed both of the taller males' wrists and pinned him down on the bed. "G-get off! Bill!" Dipper hisses, struggling. Staring down with an amused smile, Bill let him try to fight it back. "You can fight me forever, Pine Tree, but there's something you've been running from for so long now-" He looked down at Dipper's pants. "And your body can't lie to you like your mind can." Reahcing down, Bill rubbed his hand over the already hard member in brunets' pants. "Th-this is wrong, Bill- I-I-" Screwing his eyes shut- Dipper tried to recall all the horrible things Bill had done to him- his family!   
"Just admit it, kid... I've always been what you wanted." The dream demons voice cut through his thoughts like a chainsaw. The males' heart doing a back flip with the tone. Shivers ran down his spine as he slowly opened one eye to see the one glowing right back at him. The hand on his pants was now stroking softly, his whole body tensing up. "Relax, I'll handle it." Bill muses, smirking. "W-wait- I-" Bill quickly pressed a kiss to his lips before he could protest. Dipper struggled for a moment before he went limp, pressing his lips against Bills with just as much force.   
All those years, wanting nothing more than to figure out what his deal was. Wanting to know why he had yet to find himself a girlfriend or even find any girl attractive- even Wendy after a year or two. Dipper couldn't deny it much anymore. At least, to himself. He wanted Bill. God only knows what was possessing him- and he'd NEVER tell anyone else this happened. But by God was he happy it was happening.   
Pulling away, a small string of saliva connecting the two together, Dipper looked up with hooded eyes to the one thing that he hated- and loved at the same time. "Ready to accept it yet?" Bill asks, working at his clothes. But it seemed it was Dippers' turn to get- forceful. Pushing the dream demon onto the bed, he bit his lip, looking him over. "You make a pretty sexy human..." He mutters. Bill cackles and reaches up, only for Dipper to grab his wrist with a smile. "No, no... I get to have control over your body this time." He says, licking his lips. Bill's cocky smile faded before Dipper was stripping him down, pulling the bow tie off with his teeth and smirking.   
"Whoa whoa whoa, Pine Tree-" The Pines boy cut him off very quickly by biting at his neck. It was so- unusual. It was skin, but it had it's own strange twist on it. Somewhat cold even. Leaving his teeth marks all over his neck before pulling back and giving the golden haired male a little strip tease. Working his pants off slowly before using them to tie Bill's wrists. "Let's see how you like being the puppet." Dipper growls before slowly tracing a finger down Bill's happy trail and to the already erect member. It gave a small twitch of excitement as Dipper breathed on it lightly, fingers wrapping around it. "K-Kid, come on-" Bill says, trying to reach down, only for Dipper to quickly dip his head down onto the tip. Bill's eye widens as his body involuntarily reacts to it. The brunets' tongue glides over the head a few times, taking in the taste before pressing against the side as he looked up at Bill and went further down the shaft. He somehow got some kind of amusement out of watching Bill arch his back, trying to keep quiet. Besides, didn't need Mabel waking up, now did they?   
Coming off it with a small pop- that made Cipher bite his tongue as not to gasp out. "You seem to enjoy it." Dipper muses, pleased with himself. "You too." Bill hisses. "Oh, extremely."   
"Bite me, kid."  
"Gladly." And with that, Dippers' mouth was working up and down the demons' shaft, biting and tugging at the foreskin. Bill's eyes dart from Dipper to the ceiling, and back again as he tries not to even moan out. The bit of pain seemed to only excite him more, Dipper realized as he sucked harshly against the tip. "You're gonna regret this, kid." Bill growls out before a moan escapes him, Dipper having bit down a tad harder. Continuing his attack on Bill, the brunet works his hand on his shaft and balls as he sucks, making Bill thrust his hips upwards, almost gagging the poor guy. "Yes- yes- fuck, Pine Tree." Bill growls, trying to reach for the fluffy brown mess of hair just below him, wanting to push him further down. One more full lengthened suck and Bill growled out, hips locking as Dipper pulls away quickly, coughing and earning himself a nice spraying of the glazey, foggy body fluid on his face.   
Licking his finger, he gave a small hum of satisfaction. "It's salty, much like you." Dipper muses. Bill huffs and looks away. "My turn." He adds, pulling Bill up and untying his hands. "I want to feel you all over me." The twin smirks before he gives the demon full control. Rubbing his wrists, Bill smirked before grabbing Dipper by the waist and pulling him off the bed and pressing him against a wall. "Perfect." The yellow one purrs in his ear before rubbing his member against Dipper's ass. "You think you can handle all this?" He asks, reaching around and pumping the brunet. Dipper laid his hands on the wall and chuckled lightly. "I believe I just showed you I could." As if seeing this as some kind of challenge, Bill pulled his hips back before steadying himself and ramming right into Dipper's tight hole. Tears pricked at Dipper's eyes, this being his first experience like this. It hurt- but as Bill started to move, the pain was quickly replaced with sensual pleasure. That was that. Absolute pleasure. Bill's hand worked him roughly, wanting to feel the way it would pulse in his hands. "How long have you been so naughty?" The demon asks, biting and tugging on Dippers' ear lobe. "Since tonight- mn!" Dipper pants, pushing his ass back against Cipher's thrusts. Smirking, Bill shook his head and smacked at the male's ass. "Admit it, you missed me." He purrs again. "Say it. Say. How. Much. You. Missed. Me!" Bill slammed into him with each word, making the boy claw at the wall, nails dragging down the wood. "Oh fuck- Bill- please-" He whimpers slightly as Bill grabs him by the hair and pulls his head back to look at him. "You are far more interesting like this." He smirks. Dipper cringes a bit and huffs harshly. "Now say it!" He cackled, thrusting once more and jerking Dipper rougher. "Oh god, I missed you!" He finally admits- having screamed out as he hits his climax, Bill sighing loudly, his own climax filling Dipper. Letting go of his hair, Bill slumped against him, wrapping his arms around his neck and slowly pulling out. "Trying to wake the dead?" Bill asks, before he chuckles. "You sure are grown, Pine Tree...." He pants in his ear. Poor Dipper was lost for words, feeling his knees growing week. A chuckle left Cipher as he pulled Dipper back to the bed and sat him down. "You should come visit more. I think we could have a bit of fun in the forest as well." Bill insists, flicking his wrist, Dipper's hat now in his hand. "Here, it looks best on you anyway." Leaning forward, he places it on the male's head and steals a kiss. Dipper stares at him, simply- trying to regain himself. This would-...follow him to his grave. No one had to know... Closing his eyes, he goes to kiss Bill back, but finds his lips missing.  
Opening his eyes, Dipper finds himself alone. He looked around, a tad sad now. Sighing, he decides he should likely go shower. Grabbing his clothes, he bites back the pain and makes his way down the stairs, shocked he hadn't woken anyone. Huh, maybe he wasn't as loud as he figured...

* * *

Using the spare towel he had, Dipper dried his hair off and sighed. The hot shower had been just enough for him to collect his thoughts. As bad as he wanted to deny any of that happening- a part of him felt like a giant weight was lifted. Like he could do anything now. Draping the towel over his shoulders, he started to get dressed when he noticed a small black mark on his upper arm. Wiping at the mirror, he looked it over. The dark slowly faded to a golden color. Like a brand mark. Placing a hand over it, he rubbed at the skin.   
_I'll see you tomorrow night, Pine Tree!_ Scrawled across the rest of the fogged up mirror.


End file.
